Life On Detours
by IDeletedSorry
Summary: Stefan and Elena can't stand each other but then they have to raise their godchild together and recognize that they bring the best out of the other one. But will a Patchwork-Family like that ever work? - AU - But with Vampires


**~ So, another Stelena story by me. I'm still updating my first one, don't worry. My second story. :* **

**~ I really wanna know what you all will think about this? So just start reading, and have fun. **

**~ By the way, Elena is a little uptight and Stefan a jerk at the beginning of the story, but that will probably change.**

* * *

**~ Two years ago ~ **

Over one hour had she be waiting for him now. Was he serious? He said eight. And it was nine now, and Elena was ready, sitting on a chair next to the living room door, waiting for the door bell to ring.

She hadn't been on a date in a while, but when someone said eight, they meant eight, right? She was all dressed up for this, a nice, short, blue dress that fit her slender frame perfectly. She had even been shopping for this and she really didn't like shopping at all.

And where was he? She found him so nice when he asked her out on a date, she knew he was a vampire, but he was the best friend of Tyler and such a gentleman, and his green eyes made her want to melt. But obviously she had been mistaken by his nice looks and his charm.

Stefan walked casually up the way to Elena's house. He was talking to a man on his phone. His clothes weren't anything special, why should they be, he would get a bite from that girl, maybe get her laid and then compel her to forget everything and let her keep the memory of a nice evening.

Killing her was no option. She was the best friend of his best friends wife. It would cause too much trouble, even though she was just a human, she was the human of a friend of his.

And a pretty one, not to mention. That's why he took her out at all, she really thought this was a date. Foolish humans. What did she think? That a vampire wanted a date with her because she was nice to look at? Not in a trillion years would he start a relationship with a human.

Stefan hung up on the phone and stuffed it down in his pockets before he lifted his hand to gently knock on the door of the Gilbert house.

A nice house, he had to admit. Maybe he would even stay here and get it all done in her living room. But no, not a good idea, he had a table booked in a restaurant.

Finally, Elena thought, when she stood up and walked through the hallways to open the door.

Stefan looked nice, but the jeans he wore were a little dirty on the knees. It was a date, couldn't he at least for that get a fresh, clean jeans? But Elena breathed quickly and just tried to not think about the jeans much more.

"Hey." Elena smiled awkwardly up at him. He was so tall, she only noticed that now.

But it still wasn't okay that he had been so late. She was lightly mad at that.

"Hello, Elena. Nice to see you again. I'm really sorry that I'm so late." He had this lazy grin on his lips, it was playing with his eyes and made him look so warm. How could she be mad at such a handsome face?

"It's fine, let's just go.." Elena nodded her head gently, stepping out of the house to stand next to him.

She turned around to lock the door and when she looked up at Stefan, he was frowning in amusement.

"You are locking the door? In Mystic Falls?" he cocked an eyebrow down at her.

Elena blushed a little. "Who knows." She shrugged slightly and looked away from him. She was a little embarrassed, she was going out with a vampire, of course this seemed pathetic to him.

"Well, fine. Let's go." Stefan said, emitting a quiet laugh about Elena's blush.

She didn't know what blushing meant to vampires. He could smell the blood pop up in the girls cheeks. And the sound of its pumping got clearer. It was tempting, but Stefan was experienced and knew how to handle his cravings. He wouldn't break out just because she blushed.

"Mhm..." Elena murmured and just as she wanted to start walking, she felt Stefan's arm slip around her waist, he pulled her to his side and smirked softly down at her.

Elena had to swallow. He looked so beautifully dangerous. God, vampires were fascinating to her.

It was very funny how easy Elena was, she acted like a innocent school girl, he couldn't believe it. Stefan just had to touch her and she would jump out of her skin. Was she afraid of him? Or was she just a very good girl, like Daddy's Girl?

They walked down to the street and Elena's jaw dropped. There was standing a motorbike. Was he seriously expecting her to get her ass on a motorbike? With a dress? And her hair was just made.

"What is this?" Elena asked, looking shocked up at Stefan.

"Our limousine, honey." He just laughed. What did she expect? A Porsche?

"We'll take my car, then." Elena stated, and she crossed her arms over her chest with her purse in her left hand. "Because I'm not going to get on that monster!"

Stefan rolled his eyes. But Elena didn't think that was funny, so she hit him with her purse.

"Don't roll your eyes at me."

Was she really worth this? Well, she smelled good, and her body was just lick-able. If she wasn't someone important than he'd take her right here, on the street. Rip that dress off her delicate flesh and kiss all the way down her body to the place she desired it the most.

So he decided that she actually was worth it.

"Good, where is your car?" Stefan asked, looking curiously around.

"Over there.." Elena pointed over to a green, little Audi TT.

Well, it could have been worse, he told himself and pulled Elena with him to the car.

"Do you have the keys?" He asked.

"Of course I do. I couldn't leave my keys and my car home. Or am I crazy?" Elena said while she opened the car and got into it.

Her dad had given her that car when she got eighteen years old. She loved it and she'd never forgive herself if someone stole it.

Stefan rolled his eyes again and got in as well. As suddenly his phone started ringing.

Oh really? Was all Elena could think. He was on a date and had his phone with him?

"Stefan, here!" He answered the phone.

Elena shoot him an annoyed look which he just ignored before she started the energy of the car.

Stefan listened to the woman on his phone. It was the blonde girl from The Grill that he flirted with, a few days ago. She seemed to want to take some shorts with him. And he stuck here with Elena. Damn.

"No, you don't interrupt me at all.." he whispered in the phone and leaned away from Elena.

But of course she heard what he said. What the hell did he think?

"Midnight? Why not earlier?" Stefan muttered into the phone when the girl asked him when he'd be home.

Elena was hurt. She thought he found her nice. She couldn't believe what an asshole she had right in front of her.

The whole night was just awful and Elena was more than just annoyed when they reached Elena's house, and so was Stefan.

He wasn't even hungry for blood anymore.

They got out of the car and Elena walked right back up to her house, without even giving him a goodbye or wish him a nice night with his next date.

Stefan huffed in annoyance at her walking away from him, in all this time he had been on this planet, never was there one girl that walked away from him. Not one!

Elena pulled her phone out of her purse and typed Caroline's number in. Caroline was Tyler's wife and Elena's best friend. She was the woman that caused all this fuss.

"Caroline. Never again, will I listen to you when it comes to who I should go out with. Understood?" Elena asked through the phone.

She had woken Caroline. "So bad?" she heard her murmur sleepily through the phone.

"No, worse!" Elena said and unlocked the door to her house.

"I'm sorr.." Caroline yawned, "..ry..."

"Just promise me that I won't ever see him again." Elena sighed as she started unbuttoning her jacket and walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

Caroline laughed quietly. "You know that's impossible. He's Tyler's best friend."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Fine." And with that she hung up on Caroline.

It was time to go to bed, which meant that it was time to take care of her own needs. Well, that's what she said when she was about to go to bed and make some self-love.

Because yes, it had been quiet a while since she had have a man down there.

And so she dropped herself on her bed and got to work with the thought of having to be around this Stefan guy for the rest of her friendship with Tyler and Caroline.

**~ Nowadays ~ **

Two years had pass since that horrible date night with Elena, and Stefan still didn't like her much. She was too accurate. Everything always had to be planned in her opinion. And Stefan on the opposite hand was just slipping through the days.

But he had learned to tolerate her, because she was important to Madison.

Madison was Tyler and Caroline's baby. Two month old and the cutest thing Stefan had ever seen. She was a miracle considering that Tyler and Caroline were vampires.

But from all the people on earth, they chose Elena and Stefan to be her godparents. So they tried to get along well, and it worked most of the time.

Stefan actually didn't like kids at all, he had always hated them. And Tyler knew that, which only made him more surprised when he heard that he was picked as godfather by the couple. And Elena, the nice woman that she is, loved kids, of course.

She treated Madison like a fragile doll. Always worried about her.

Stefan and Elena once had to go shopping for the baby, and he took Madison out of her baby bag because he saw a dog. And he thought maybe Madison would like to pet the dog, good she was a baby, she didn't even knew what a dog was, but still.

And Elena was like screaming at him in anger and hitting him. He actually liked this side of her. She always showed it when he was around her. She really must have hated him.

And now it was the 1st of October and that meant Madison was alive for exactly two month now. That had to be celebrated.

Elena had her own law firm by now. A little one, but she was really proud of it. And she once helped a man that had a circus with something about animal abuse. And so she got a zebra named Billy and two elephants named Bong and Bing to Madison's so called two-month-birthday-party.

Stefan found that ridiculous, the girl was two month old. What was she supposed to do with a zebra?

"C'mon, Elena, ride Billy, would you?" Stefan mocked Elena.

Elena rolled her eyes about how immature he was being again. "You're so funny, Stefan. Why don't you go, get some girl with one of your sloppy pick-up lines and get lost behind a wall with her?" Elena murmured while she decorated the table.

He loved when she said things like that. "You liked my sloppy pick-up lines." he grinned and stepped in front of her to block her way to the candles.

Calm. That's what she had to stay. So she took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

"I didn't! I liked your eyes, but that's all good about you." Elena said, harshly.

"If you say so. But I know the truth, Elena." Stefan's lips escaped a chuckle.

And Elena shook her head to herself. "You're so annoying, boy."

She had enough of him, so she just turned around and left him standing. "Place the candles on the table!" was the last thing Stefan heard before the door of Caroline's kitchen fell close.

Stefan and Elena really didn't like each other. Stefan still had fun being around her, though, She had spunk!

Stefan was glad when Madison's 'birthday' was over. He loved his little girl, but Elena was stressing the crap out of him.

He decided to let the evening be a little more relaxed, so he got company for himself.

Stefan was laying in his bathtub, a brown-haired girl with him. He actually prefered Blondes, but well, he couldn't find one this night. The water had turned red after he had taken a few bites from her neck.

The phone ringed and Stefan groaned deeply. He didn't want to answer that. Who the fuck called in the middle of the night? But he reached his arms out and crabbed the phone.

"Salvatore?" he growled in the phone.

A small, quivering voice came up, "Mr. Salvatore? The Hospital here, we.. there's a problem with the Lockwood family and you should come, we called Mrs. Gilbert as well."

Stefan frowned at the phone, in somehow shock. "A problem?" he asked. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Stefan!" Elena yelled from the hallway when Stefan entered the hospital.

She was in tears and the mascara was all over her cheeks. What the hell had happened?

"Elena..." Stefan walked closer to her and opened his arms to hug her. Who cared about who liked or hated who right now? "Where are they?" Stefan looked down at Elena's teary eyes, she knew immediately who he was talking about and she just shook her head.

He didn't understand. But then Elena pointed over to a long dark hallway and Stefan's eyes caught stairs that lead downstairs.

"No." he muttered more to himself than to Elena.

A quiet sob slipped past Elena's lips and she buried her face in his shoulder.

"They are dead." Were the last words that slipped over Stefan's lips.

* * *

**What do you all think? **

**~ This was just the first chapter, I'm gonna try to update the next one during this week. But I still have my other story. **

**~ I'm probably going to update this story always once or twice in a week, I don't know yet. I'll decide until the next chapter is up. **

**~ You find my tumblr and twitter on my profil, and yes I check it everyday, even though it doesn't seem so.. XD **

**~~~ I HOPE YOU HAD FUN READING IT. PLEASE REVIEW AND CONTINUE :* **

**~ Much Love - Pink Spark**


End file.
